Demon Darkness
by Yang-TheNeko
Summary: A young girl of 14 named Yang comes to Titans Tower and she has the hots for Beast Boy and he seems to like her back, but the rest of the Titans aren't sure if the girl is their friend or if she will betray them. please review, there will be more soon.
1. A cat named Yang

Chapter 1 *********  
  
A young girl of 14 looks up to a tower shaped like a 'T'. She had long black hair and deep blue eyes. She wore black jeans and a red top. On her feet wore black boots, She seemed to be a normal teenage girl although she was something that made her far from normal. She was a half cat-demon. She had black cat ears and a black cat tail. It was snowing and the girl was cold and shivering. She looked for a place to warm up. Her first thought was to go to the tower. She wrapped her arms around herself still shivering in the cold. She stepped forward, but only made it about 5 ft before she collapsed in to the snow.  
The next day the snow had cleared and Starfire went outside to see the sights "Oh what a wondrous day!" she proclaimed "I should get the others to come out here and... huh?" the girl caught her attention at the corner of her green emerald eyes. She flies down next to the collapsed girl. She examines her and says quickly "I must get the rest of the Titans." She hurries into Titans tower to get the rest of her teammates. Meanwhile the girl just laid there in the grass. She moved a little and awoke. She sat up saying nothing. She put her head on her for head and stood up rather dizzy. She saw the tower and senses some movement about to come out of the Tower. She runs behind a tree and hides herself within its shadow.  
The Titans come bursting out of their home to find the girl gone. "But... she was just here... on the ground" Starfire stammered. "Sure she was." Cyborg said. Then Raven sighed and said softly "This is something I would expect Beast Boy to do." "Yeah this is something I would probably" Beast Boy stopped and turned around to face Raven "What's that supposed to mean?" The girl continued to hide behind the tree. She twitched her cat ears and listened in on the conversation. She stayed there until they began to walk away. She looked out from the shadow of the tree and watched the Titans walk away, although she was not sure to trust them or not. She got out from the shadows and followed the Titans. She was as stealthy as a cat. The girl followed the Titans into the Tower. The door shut behind her although she was not careful about where her tail was. The door shut onto her tail. She shrieked in agony. The Titans turned around and saw the girl for the first time.  
The girl just pulled out her tail and backed away from the Titans silently. StarFire pointed to the girl "See, that is the girl who was on the ground outside!" The girl was still silent. She had a stern look on her face. She whipped around her tail. Starfire ran over to her and anxiously asked "Tell me, why were you outside on the ground and not moving?! Are you all right?!" The girl still had the stern look on her face although she finnaly spoke "I am fine." She said darkly. Robin then said concerned "If your not feeling good you could stay here for the night." Beast Boy ran forward to the girl "Yeah, you could stay with us until you feel better... I mean... if you want..." he blushed. The girl lost her anger on her face and smiled at Beast Boy pleased with his anxious look then she said softly "very well..." Then Beast Boy yelled happily "SWEET!" he paused then looked back to the girl "I'm Beast Boy." The girl giggled, and straightened up. She smiled and said softly "I'm... Yang." 


	2. Cat Demon of Darkness

Chapter 2  
  
So the girl spent the night although she did not sleep much. She was wide- awake sitting cat-like on the floor. She gazed out the window with her glistening deep blue eyes and looked at the crescent moon. It was snowing once more outside. Blue-white snowflakes fell softly to the ground. Yang twitched her cat ears and heard someone from behind. Yang turned her head and looked over her shoulder to see Beast Boy behind her. Yang was silent and she looked back at moon. "So..."Beast Boy said breaking the silence "where are you from anyway?" Yang said nothing, but instead, still looked out through the thick glass. Beast Boy sat down next her. He looked at her without a smile on his face instead he only seemed curious. He sighed thinking that Yang would not answer him. He stood up and began to walk away. "I am from Demia..."Yang said softly as she gazed outside. Beast Boy turned back around to face Yang's back. He walked back over to her and sat back down "Demia? What's that supposed to mean? Demons?" Yang looked back to BB "yes... it means 'the realm of the demons'" BB seemed astonished "so... does that mean." "Yes... I'm a half-demon." BB just sat there silently watching Yang. Her eyes were filled with tears. Beast Boy smiled and said softly to her "I understand..." Yang looked back to him surprisingly. "What?" "I understand Yang... now don't cry anymore." "You don't understand..." "I would if you'd tell me..." Yang was silent then she felt a burst of energy floe through her. She closed her eyes and then reopens them to reveal not her own eyes, but cat's eyes. "No..." she stood up and ran outside into the harsh snow. "YANG, WAIT!" BB said running after her. She ran outside shivering. The snow came down harder. She looked over her shoulder to see BB. She turned around to face him with her yellow cat eyes "Beast Boy get away from me! You'll only get hurt!" she yelled through the snowstorm, which just kept getting more severe.  
Beast Boy ignored Yang's warning and turned into hawk and flew through the snowstorm to come to her aid. The snowstorm turns even harsher. The snowflakes turn to black fire. The flames surround Yang. Blocking her off from BB. "YANG!!!" Beast Boy yelled for her. The Flames grew brighter and hotter as if telling him to back off. It continued to rain black fire. BB stared into the flames sternly. Inside the fire Yang's inner demon began to be released. She yelled in agony. The screams reached Beast Boy's ears. He yelled again "Yang!" His voice did not get to Yang and the girl within the fire changed. Her demon was clawing its way out until it finally broke through. * To be continued * *Please review and tell me how it is so far. This is my first Fan Fiction I ever did. So please tell me how it is. 


End file.
